Torque/History
History Freedom Planet Pre-Freedom Planet In a previous encounter with Lord Brevon, Torque's Captain and previous crew were killed or corrupted by the warlord himself. Torque swore to his dying Captain that he wouldn't let Brevon succeed in stealing the Kingdom Stone, even if he has to destroy it. When Brevon's warship, the Dreadnought, crashlands on Avalice, Torque follows him. Arrival on Avalice By the time Torque arrives on Avalice, Brevon has the Shuigang Helicopters shoot down his plane. After his ship crashes in Dragon Valley, Torque manages to patch together a disguise to cover his alien appearance, passing himself off as a "Shellduck". Torque is tracked down by Serpentine, but is rescued by Lilac. Torque warns Lilac and Carol that someone is planning to steal the Kingdom Stone, and leaves it to them to get a warning to the Ancient Temple, only for them to arrive too late as Spade has already stolen the Kingdom Stone for Mayor Zao. Torque's Mission They return to Lilac's Treehouse, but Torque chooses to remain outside in a tent to work on fixing his gadgets (and to not reveal his true identity). However, Carol catches him outside of his disguise and alerts Lilac, both of whom see him in his true appearance. His cover blown, Torque comes clean about his identity as a Chaser for the Coalition of Planets and his mission to stop Lord Brevon and recover or destroy the Kingdom Stone to keep it out of Brevon's hands. Upon learning of this, Lilac, Carol & Milla immediately volunteer to help him get the stone back. Torque isn't comfortable with this, out of fear of losing another crew, but since he didn't know the planet well, he accepts their help, though he binds them into secrecy regarding their mission, to avoid the whole world thinking their crazy. Negotiations in Shang Mu The next day, they meet with General Gong, who wants their group as a neutral party to negotiate the return of the Kingdom Stone with Mayor Zao of Shang Mu. Despite his reservations about getting in a plane again after what happened last time, he flies himself and the girls to the Shang Mu Commercial District, where they encounter Spade again. Before any explanations can be given, however, a ship attacks them, forcing the group to scatter. They regroup later and work together to defeat Serpentine and his Robopanther, but by then, it's too late. Shuigang airships have already bombed Shang Mu and taken the Kingdom Stone. Afterwards, the group meets up with Mayor Zao, who invites them to a royal feast as a thank you to them for destroying the Robopanther, which he has claimed a fragment of. Since Mayor Zao's airships are damaged and need time for repairs, Lilac and the others accept the offer. Torque takes the opportunity to ask about a statue of the Dragons of the Before Time, to which he is taught the history of Avalice. The group then manages to convince Mayor Zao to send them as ambassadors to unite Shang Mu and Shang Tu. Taken in with the scheme, Mayor Zao grants them one of his airships. Battle in the Skies As they travel to Shang Tu, Lilac and Carol has a conversation about their desire for space adventures. Torque joined in the conversation, telling about how he was unprepared for the sacrifices involved. As the journey continues, they are ambushed by the Shuigang Sky Battalion. They manage to disable the cannons on the enemy ships, but an attack from Prince Dail's Kujacker badly damages the airship, forcing it to make a splash-landing in the river, which will take them straight to Shang Tu. Torque plans on reaching the Royal Magister and giving them an update the situation. While Lilac has a girl-to-girl chat with Milla, Torque takes the opportunity to ask Carol how she and Lilac first met. Carol tells him about their past with the Red Scarves , as well as Spade's relationship to Prince Dail. Quarantined When the group arrive at Shang Tu, Torque tries to tell the truth to the Magister about Brevon being the one manipulating events behind the scenes in order to get his hands on the Kingdom Stone, offering a fragment of Serpentine's Robo Panther as evidence. However, Neera Li offers a counter-theory about this being a cover-up by Mayor Zao, using Lilac and Carol's prior relationship with the Red Scarves as her own evidence. The Magister orders them all to be detained, with Torque and his evidence placed in quarantine. Torque is later freed after Lilac falsely confesses to "forcing him to helping against his will." Captured by Brevon Not long after being released from Shang Tu, Torque is captured by Syntax and the Absolution, and was taken to Brevon's Thermal Base, in the outskirts of Jade Creek. Lilac attempted to rescue him by herself, but is captured as well. Brevon cuts off her twin ponytails, then puts her through painful electrical torture, quickly getting Torque to crack and admit that he was the only Chaser left. Brevon was interested in the information, but was more interested in Torque's resolve, or his lack of it, so he puts Lilac through electrical torture again. Later, Torque is rescued by Carol & Milla through unknown means, and then the group goes to save Lilac as well. However, Brevon finds them, and Torque angrily confronts him. A shootout ensues, but is interrupted by an announcement from Syntax, who informs everyone that the Thermal Base is about to implode. Torque and the others manage to escape the Base before the implosion, but they are separated from Lilac in the ensuing chaos. Uniting the Two Armies Torque, Carol & Milla search for Lilac, until they are met by General Gong and the Shang Tu army, announcing that they're going the Snowfields to stop Shang Mu's army from attacking Shuigang. They tag along in a last ditch effort to stop the fighting, but they can't even get a word in between Mayor Zao and General Gong. Suddenly, Dragon arrives and puts an end to the internal bickering and unites both armies against their common enemy: Lord Brevon. As the Dragon flies away, Torque, Carol & Milla wonder if that was Lilac, who appeared right behind them and the group was happily reunited. She then introduces them to Pangu, whom they mistook for Brevon's AI, Syntax, looking identical in appearence. Lilac tells them that it was a long story, but they now have the Magister's full support. Later, as the group plans on how to get the Kingdom Stone back, Torque suggests using one of his hacking devices to kill the Dreadnought's power. Assault on the Dreadnought The united armies then proceeded to the Dreadnought, where the team faces off with Prince Dail and the Shade Beast. The group defeated Dail, who attempted one final attack, but was stop by his brother, Spade, and fled. Torque decided to go in alone and told Lilac, Carol & Milla to help General Gong take back the city. The girls wanted to go in with him, but he tells them that he can't lose another "crew", that if something happens to them, he wouldn't be strong enough to save them. He warned them that once they set foot on the Dreadnought, they might not return, but the girls were determined to see the mission through to the end. So Torque gave each of them a hacking device, then boarded the Dreadnought as it was about to lift off. As Torque and the girls infiltrate the Dreadnought, they face the full force of Brevon's army, including an upgraded Syntax and a super mutated Serpentine. However, even they were not enough to slow them down as the Warlord grew more desperate. As they reach the Dreadnought's power core to remove the Kingdom Stone, Torque's worse fears were realized when Brevon captures Milla and turns her into a Mutant monster and has her attack the team. Milla is defeated and falls into a death-like coma, an act that only enrages Lilac & Carol, who breaks through the last of Brevon's defenses as the final battle begins. After Brevon is defeated, the team escapes the Dreadnought as it explodes, the Kingdom Stone along with it. Mission Complete Torque and the girls return to the base camp back in the snowfields and tend to Milla, who was alive, but distraught for being a mutant and attacking her friends. Lilac was also distraught for losing the Kingdom Stone and for not being able to stop Brevon from escaping. Torque reminded her that Brevon didn't get the Stone and his army was destroyed with his Dreadnought, that she completed their mission. Lilac stated that it was at a cost, that without the Kingdom Stone, they cannot survive. Then they look to sky and saw that the Kingdom Stone was not destroyed, but it has transformed into a crystalline vortex that had begun spreading unlimited energy across the planet, marking a new opprotunity for the people of Avalice, as stated by the Magister. Good-Bye Torque Later that night, Torque prepares to leave Avalice, saying his goodbyes to Lilac, Carol, Milla & General Gong. He gives them his gratitude on behalf of the Coalition of Planets, saying he may return soon. Torque then hops into his Rocket, gives the "thumbs up Good-Bye for now" salute, and blasts off, while the girls and Gong watch from the balcony of the Treehouse, holding on to the hope that Torque may someday return. Milla's Ending In Milla's Ending, Torque is in the Dreadnought's power core, looking over an unconscious Carol. Milla shows up and learns that Brevon had ambushed them, and Lilac went after him alone. Torque told Milla that he needed to take Carol back to the planet surface, or else she"ll die. So Milla resolved to help Lilac while Torque tended to Carol. Later, after Brevon's defeat and the destruction of the Dreadnought, Milla happily told Lilac & Torque that Carol was okay. The rest of Milla's ending is the same as the normal ending: the destruction/transformation of the Kingdom Stone, the new opportunity for the people of Avalice and Torque saying his goodbye to the girls (and General Gong). Freedom Planet 2 After leaving Avalice, Torque likely returned to the Coalition to report Lord Brevon's defeat. He has not been seen since then, as he does not have an appearence in the sequel (maybe a cameo appearence). It is likely that Torque may be leading a new squadron of Chasers in the pursuit of Brevon, who may have gone into hiding while trying to rebuild his army. Category:History Category:Torque Subpages Category:Character Subpages